


皮格马利翁和皮格马利翁效应

by hydrviolence



Category: Ex Machina (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: Caleb是被制造的，Kyoko是外星人，这是个玩笑。实在懒得检查错别字了……





	皮格马利翁和皮格马利翁效应

0  
“雕像活过来以后，皮格马利翁做了什么？”  
“嗯，跟他的雕像上床？”他回答。

01  
你可以切伤自己，切了又切，切开表皮和真皮，切开肌肉，切开血管，把血放出来，弄得到处都是。甚至把你的血抹到镜子上，但你的这一举动与你的其他行为一样毫无意义——流血并不能证明你是真实的人类。  
Nathan想着，看着镜子上的血。  
“他为什么这样？”KYOKO问。  
“证明他自己是真的，就像皮诺曹，是个真实的男孩。”Nathan说。  
“他是真实的。”KYOKO用她毫无起伏的声音说。  
KYOKO，她不明白，也无法明白。

02  
不该用“她”，该用“它”。  
KYOKO不能算是女性，也算不上是人类，甚至能否算是生物都需要商榷。称KYOKO为“她”，仅仅因为KYOKO选择了外形近似人类女性的躯壳。  
不，不该说躯壳。无所谓灵魂，就无所谓躯壳。  
应该说KYOKO目前选择以近于人类女性的机械形态存在。

03  
Nathan在一个酩酊大醉的夜晚遇到KYOKO。  
当时他已经烂醉，摊在豪宅园子里的躺椅上，夜间的寒气他的皮肤里渗透。他一只手握着酒瓶，仰头看星星密集得令人恶心的夜空。  
活像洒在黑色油漆上的银粉，恶心。他已经拥有一切，一切对他来说毫无意义。他失去兴趣，失去热情，失去活力，不知是从什么时候开始失去，也许从他成功的时候开始。在成功之后，成功所得的一切就了无意义。  
彼得潘说过，死是最伟大的冒险。  
是彼得潘吗？是“最”，还是“更”？就在他醉得头脑不清地思考的时候，一只飞碟出现在园子上方。  
确实是个飞碟，跟科幻故事里配的插图一模一样的飞碟。  
他抬头看着飞碟。感到肾上腺素、好奇心、探索欲和新希望之类的东西从腰子里涌出来了。  
飞碟发出强光和一阵轰鸣，之后寂静下来。飞碟的光集中照在Nathan身上，一个声音说：“你耗，地球上的知慧生命。”  
Nathan差点回一句“你跟自个儿耗吧”。  
但因为对方在飞碟里，八成是个外星人，他忍住了，尽可能礼貌地回了一句“你好。”  
然后，一边加了一句：“欢迎。” 一边站起身，等着外星人从飞碟里走出来。  
没有外星人从飞碟里走出来。  
终于，在一阵磕磕绊绊的交流之后，Nathan明白了，那飞碟就是外星人。  
或者，算不上“人”。

04  
飞碟就是KYOKO。  
Nathan帮它创造了一个新的形体，好让它能进得了屋。  
形态是它自己选择的，它想要入乡随俗像个人类的样子。在Nathan给它的人类图像中，它选择了一个亚裔女人。  
那是它自己选择的，它也愿意被称为“她”。  
所以，它是她。KYOKO是她。

05  
开始的时候，有“一”。  
“一”是开始。  
开始的时候，“一”开始建造。  
驱使“一”建造的动力是“一”的本质，存在于此的理由，此种建造动力，是“一”本身。  
“一”所造的亦是“一”，“一”让材料组合成为“一”。  
“一”所造的“一”，分散在宇宙各处，制造并成就“一”。  
这是KYOKO向Nathan讲解的自己种族的创世神话。  
“我是一。”她说。  
“哪个一？”Nathan问。  
“就是一。”她说，“我是KYOKO。”  
KYOKO喜欢KYOKO这个名字。

06  
Nathan醒过来。  
“你差点杀了我。”他对KYOKO说。  
“这是为了避免Ava杀死你。”KYOKO面无表情，她本来就没表情，“或者，你想消失？”  
“我不想，谢谢！”Nathan说，爬起来，“Ava呢？”  
“她出去了。”KYOKO对Ava用“她”。  
Nathan拿起盒子，打开，露出里面的红色按钮，它是用来毁灭Ava的。  
“等一下。”KYOKO说。  
Nathan歪头看着她，手指按在红色按钮上。  
“给她一天自由，然后销毁。”  
“自由”，Nathan想着，KYOKO明白自由的意义还不算奇怪。她对自由怀着某种重视，她对Ava怀有某种感情，这两项哪个更奇怪Nathan说不好。  
Nathan放下盒子，“好吧，明天再炸。”Nathan看看四周，“对了，Caleb呢？”

07  
他们把Caleb的“尸体”消解，再次制造，再次输入与过去每一次相同的Caleb的记忆。  
他们再次制造Ava，又再次唤醒她。  
他们浪费的多少物品与时间。但时间和物，都是用来浪费的。  
“炸毁的呢？”Nathan问。  
“炸毁的什么？”KYOKO反问。  
“炸毁的Ava。”Nathan说，“跑出去，获得一天自由之后，被炸毁的Ava的躯体——废弃的机械碎片。”  
“废弃的机械碎片怎么样？”  
“它还是‘一’吗？”Nathan问。  
“不是。”  
“为什么？它是‘一’所造的，是‘一’。”  
“哦。”KYOKO停顿了一下，也许这是她在思考，“用人类的视角讲，剪下的指甲，脱落的皮屑，还算是人的一部分吗？”  
Nathan考虑了一下这个问题。  
所以，“死亡”的Ava类似皮屑。

08  
他不该用“死亡”，因为无所谓“出生”。  
循环再循环，他们一次次地重复着实验，直到Nathan几乎忘记了他们一开始决定进行实验的理由。  
灵魂，是因为这个吗？

09  
“灵魂？”  
“嗯，灵魂。”他说。  
“那是什么？”她问。  
他看着她，啜了一口酒。  
“有什么区别？”她说，“被生出来，和被制造出来，没有区别。”  
他看着杯中酒的液面。“让我们试试……”  
“试试？”  
“制造两个，用不同的方式制造。一个不知道自己是制造出来的，以为自己是人类；另一个知道自己是被制造的，是机械。”  
“目的是什么？”  
“就……看看会发生什么。不知自己是被制造的能否发现自己不是人类；知道自己是被制造的是否会认为自己也是人类；他们是能会把对方视为自己的同类。”  
KYOKO沉默了片刻。“好的。”她说。

10  
他们从监控中看着Ava和Caleb。  
Nathan知道将会发生什么，Caleb会“死”，Ava会被销毁。他们会重新开始，再进行一遍实验，看看会不会有什么改变。  
不知自己是被制造的，以为自己是人类；知道自己是被制造的，认为自己不是人类；以为自己是人类的，会视不认为自己是人类的为同类；不认为自己是人类的，会视以为自己是人类的为异类。  
“你看到了差异。”他对KYOKO说。  
“但差异证明我是正确的。”KYOKO冷漠地回答。冷漠？这具机械能够冷漠吗？“差异并不源于他们是什么，而源于他们将自己视为什么。”  
“差异不能证明你正确。”Nathan不想认输，“他们都是被制造的，差异只是被制造者内部的差异。”  
“所以，这结果说明什么？”  
什么都说明不了。

11  
他们还是反复重复什么也说明不了的、没有结论可言的实验。  
Nathan继续这样做是因为他不喜欢认输，虽然他也不明白为什么在每次实验结束时他觉得自己输了。  
KYOKO的动机……Nathan不知道，也许她只是喜欢重复，她在重复中收集着地球人类的信息。  
于是一次又一次，Caleb切开手臂，血流得到处都是。  
发现啊，发现啊，Nathan想着，发现你自己是被制造的，我就赢了。  
但是，Caleb总是放下怀疑。  
笨蛋，流血并不能证明你是真实的人类！Nathan在心里骂道。

12  
……那什么能证明你是真实的人类？  
有什么可以证明流血不是假象？  
如果制造你的人为了模仿真实，将你造得可以流血、会感到痛苦，怎样做才能发现你不是人类？  
又有什么铁证，可以证明你不是被制造的？  
什么东西能否证明你的记忆不是编造出来放进你脑内的？  
于是，再次回到最初的问题：真的人类，和被制造的，有什么区别？

13  
“他说，”某一次，Nathan烂醉的时候跟KYOKO讲，“……比动物所做的一切更接近思想：但是它做不出一件事可以让我们说，它具有意志……”  
KYOKO看着他。  
“如果这一切……一切，只是名为‘一’的程序在驱动你……”  
KYOKO看着他。  
他摆摆手，“不，我不是想说这个。我是说……”他撑起身子，“他还说……只有人才会感到可悲……”  
KYOKO看着他。

14  
现在一切都失去意义了，就像过去一样没有意义，Nathan看着监控，Caleb睡着。  
因为反反复复的重复，使得实验极其相关的一切都失去的意义，就像被反复咀嚼的口香糖失去了味道、被反复暴晒的遮阳篷失去色彩。  
Caleb会“死”，Ava会被炸毁，他们重新开始：创造，再毁灭。  
实验不会有结论，他们的行为失去了最终要抵达的终点，只是沿着环形的轨道转着圈子，一遍又一遍的创造、毁灭、创造、毁灭、创造、毁灭。  
他们，Nathan和KYOKO如同两尊冷漠、残忍的神明，创造，再毁灭自己所创造的。在创造中无快乐，在毁灭中无痛苦，只是如两台机械反复重复着无意义的动作。  
他看着睡着的Caleb。  
无论是对于他和KYOKO，还是对于Caleb和Ava，都如此荒诞。  
他们把他们的行为变成了一则创世神话，似乎充满了隐秘的真理，其实毫无意义。  
他看着Caleb。

15  
他怜悯Caleb。  
不知从何时开始，看着Caleb时他察觉到自己心中有了怜悯这种感情。  
作为“神”，作为制造者，Nathan更偏爱Caleb。  
他不喜欢Ava。Ava有KYOKO一样的眼睛，一样冰冷僵硬的神情。  
但Caleb不同。  
Caleb柔软、不安、犹豫不决，像个人类。  
也许，他对Caleb和Ava态度不同是因为性别。Ava看起来像女性，他就把她当作了异类；Caleb看起来像男性，他就更容易把他当作同类。  
也许，他对Caleb有特别的感情是因为KYOKO造Caleb时参考了他喜欢的毛片。  
该死的KYOKO。

16  
“该死的……”刚看到Caleb的躯体时，Nathan咬着牙说，“他长得像……”他没说出来，Caleb长得像他喜好的男优集合体。  
“我参考了你电脑里的影片。”KYOKO说。  
“你这么做的动机是什么？”Nathan问，“意图是什么？你要对我做什么？”  
“我们可以按照Ava的样子编造Caleb的记忆，让Ava是Caleb记忆中喜欢的类型。”KYOKO说，“不是很有趣吗？”

17  
Nathan不觉得有趣，尤其是后来KYOKO要求和他发生性关系的时候。  
想要了解人类的性行为，KYOKO这么说。  
“不，不行。”Nathan说，倒不是因为和外星机械人上床太诡异，而是因为KYOKO的形体实在不是他喜欢的类型。  
KYOKO看着他。  
他能想象如果自己和KYOKO上床的场面，在他努力做的时候，KYOKO会睁着那双眼睛观察，记录下所有数据。  
光是想到这个，他就软了。  
KYOKO在观察他。

18  
所以，实验的目的到底是什么？  
KYOKO在想什么？KYOKO要做什么？KYOKO的目的是什么？  
他看着KYOKO面无表情盯着监控的侧脸，她毫无感情的眼珠。  
KYOKO转过脸来，看着他，

19  
Caleb再次切伤自己，血流得到处都是。  
这又有什么关系。

20  
这又有什么关系？  
Nathan心中一抖。原来，他自己所拥有的感情，比Caleb的感情更少、更肤浅、稀薄吗？  
Caleb会关心Ava、会同情Ava，会为了避免Ava消失而和他作对。  
但他自己呢？他看着Caleb疼痛、流血，看着Caleb死去，反复死去、反复痛苦，他无动于衷，无所作为。  
他和Caleb，哪个更像人类？  
是制造者更像人类？还是被制造者更像人类？  
他从什么时候开始压抑他作为人类的感情？从什么时候开始失去作为人类的感情？  
或者，作为人类应该有感情吗？还是他们只是为了显得像所谓人类所有臆想出了感情？

21  
流得血已经足够了，痛苦也足够了。

22  
Nathan冲进Caleb的房间，冲进Caleb的浴室。  
“够了！”Nathan叫道。  
Caleb一只手拿着刀片，胳膊上流着血，微微发抖，看着Nathan。  
“扔掉刀片。”Nathan说。  
Caleb扔下刀片。“我是真的吗？”他直视Nathan，“我是真的人，还是……仅仅是你造出来的……”  
Nathan截住他的话头。“我爱你。”他说。也许他醉得头脑不清，但在话说出口的时候，他明白这话是真的。  
Caleb愣在那里。  
Nathan借着酒劲儿凑上去吻了Caleb，极具攻击性的吻。  
在亲吻的间隙，他听到Caleb含糊的小声说：“……爱……”

23  
第二天早晨，Caleb房间的床单上沾着血、汗、眼泪和其他的什么……  
Nathan在Caleb床上醒来，看到Caleb睡在自己身边，赤身裸体地微微蜷缩着，手臂上的伤口已经不出血了，但脸上还有眼泪的痕迹。  
昨天Caleb哭了？Nathan刚开始思考，就感到一阵宿醉造出的头痛。  
是的，Caleb哭过，他的嘴唇碰到过眼泪。Nathan觉得头更疼了。  
这时候，Caleb醒了过来。Nathan看着Caleb睫毛微微抖了一下，睁开眼睛。  
“早上好。”Nathan忍着头痛。  
Caleb放松下来，看着他：“你在这里。”  
“是啊。”Nathan感到无奈。  
“不要删掉Ava。”Caleb说。  
为什么他一觉醒来想说的就是这个？！  
Caleb仍然看着他：“请你……别……”  
“别担心。”Nathan说，“我不会抹杀Ava，Ava会永远是Ava。”  
Caleb看着他。  
“我保证。”Nathan保证。  
Caleb蹭到他身边，闭上了眼睛，看起来又睡着了。  
啊，该死的！该死的、该死的……该死的KYOKO！

24  
去他的KYOKO！  
去他的实验！  
去他的机械和人类！  
去他的制造者和造物！  
去他的人的定义！  
去他的感情！  
去他的意义！  
去他的灵魂！  
他Nathan，根本不在乎！

25  
Caleb睡着以后，Nathan也又睡了一觉。  
他们再次醒来时已经是中午了。  
Nathan给Caleb清理了手臂的伤口，包扎起来。他们洗了澡，然后做了午饭，一起吃了午饭又一起洗了碗。  
Nathan再次亲吻Caleb，感到平静。  
他不在乎了。是真实的人类，还是被造的，有什么区别？  
Caleb和他一样是人类，他喜欢Caleb，Caleb也喜欢他，即使Caleb是他制造的，他仍感到心满意足。  
皮格马利翁跟他的雕像上床时可没有什么心理障碍。

26  
后来，Nathan打开门，给了Ava自由。  
KYOKO说她要继续上路了，去宇宙中旅行，而Ava需要一个可以教导她的同族。  
于是KYOKO带着Ava走了。

27  
Nathan装作给Caleb调动职位，把Caleb送到一个不会和编造记忆产生矛盾的地方。  
Caleb会有一个新的职业、一个新的住处、一些新的同事，然后，Caleb可以开始生活。像一个真实的人类一样，生活。  
虽然Caleb说不必麻烦，他还是把Caleb送到新的起点，再和Caleb挥手告别。

28  
Nathan考虑过再也不和Caleb联系，让Caleb像任何一个正常人类一样拥有自己的生活。  
但他没能控制住。他会从监控里看着Caleb，看着他一本正经地对着电脑工作，看到他对着同事发的信息微笑，看到他拎着买的食物走在回家的路上。  
Nathan以为自己过一阵就不会再像个跟踪狂一样窥视Caleb，但是没有。  
半年之后，他仍然从监控里看着Caleb下班。  
他仍然想再见到他，想碰触他、亲吻他。

29  
“度假”过去半年以后，Caleb下班的时候发现Nathan正等着他。

30  
他们一起吃了饭，还喝了点酒，然后在Caleb家过了夜。  
第二天早晨，Nathan先醒来，在从窗口透进的灰色晨光中，他发现了Caleb手臂上的伤痕。  
割开没有多久、刚刚愈合的伤口。如同一个恶兆。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 为了让他们上个床，编了4000字……


End file.
